Inuyasha's High School Experience
by ShiroOkamiInu
Summary: First FanFic, so be nice. Bet's on! After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha thinks he can do anything, even survive Kagome's world. The tables will turn wInuyasha and Kagome.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but someday I will.

Summary: First FanFic, so be nice. Bet's on! After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha thinks he can do anything, even survive Kagome's world. The tables will turn w/Inuyasha and Kagome.

Chapter 1: Defeat

"Kaze No Kizu."

The one being attacked turned around and was going to doge but too late. "HuuhhHHHH! Nnnnnnooooooo!" The attacker fell to one knee and put the Tetsusaiga down. Naraku is now defeated (Sorry for all the Naraku lovers). Everyone was tired. Inuyasha stepped towards Naraku and took out the Shikon No Tama. Oh and it's complete. It's been four years since they began the journey.

Kagome walked over to Kouga. "Kouga are you alright?" She had a worried look on her face.

Grunt. "Yeah, I'm... grunt... O.k. I'm just a little hurt. Nothing serious."

Inuyasha started to get up and walk towards them. "Damn it Kagome, leave that stupid wolf alone. He's going to die soon anyways by me. It's better for him to die now!"

"Inuyasha!" She glared at him and looked at Sango. "Sango, can you please help me carry Kouga back to Kaeda's hut?"

"Sure. Kirara." Kirara transforms into her bigger form.Sango turns around and starts walking towards Kohaku. "Kohaku, are you alright?"

Kohaku is staring at his hands. "Yeah, but how am I still alive? Naraku took the shard out and I should have died."

Sango had a sad, confused look on her face. "How stranged."

Miroku turned took see Sango and Kohaku's sad faces. "Come on you two. We need to get back as fast as we can. Sango and Kouga rode on Kirara so Kouga can get to Kaeda's faster, while the rest rode on Hachi. Yes Hachi was there too but he hid in a safe and afar away place.

* * *

O.K. That's the end of the chapter. I have to stop here because I need to do homework And if I finish early, I will add another chapter. Bye! 


	2. Going Back

Thanks for the people who reviewed. Even if it was only a few people. This chapter is longer than the other. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Just so you know, I won't be updating on weekends cause I have lots of stuff to do. (Like dating, spending time w/ my family, homework, etc...)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Going Back (I suck at naming things)

"Ye going to be fine." You better know who this is. If not I'll give you a clue. She is Kikyo's younger sista. "You know, if ye was human ye would have died by know." Keada finished putting the last band aide on Kouga who was on his stomach. He is so hot! "Now make sure ye don't fight for a while until the wounds heal."

Kouga sit up and looks at her. "Thanks a lot old woman." She walks out of the hut and smiles at Kagome. Indicating that he's alright.

Kouga then comes out of the hut. "Kouga, you should be in bed. I don't want you to get hurt."

He grabs her hands in front of Inuyasha. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm a demon remember. Unlike some other crap I know." He is so mean.

"Oh, you want to fight you stupid wolf?"

"I can take you any time any day mutt face." Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and gets into his battle stance. Kouga does the same.

"Inuyasha..." He looks at her scared, "SIT!" He hits the ground so hard that dirt started flying up.

He looks up at her angry. "Why the hell did you do that for stupid wrench?"

"Don't you see that Kouga is hurt and he shouldn't fight!"

Kouga stands right next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Kagome, but I can take..."

Kagome turns around to face him with an angry look in her eye. "But Nothing! You need your rest so I think it's best if you go back ho… I mean back to your den and rest."

Kouga nods his head. "K. Plus I need to tell them about Naraku." He turns his head and looks at Inuyasha. "Inucrap, take care of my woman. I'll be back for her later." He starts to run but not as fast as before. (Remember he doesn't have the shards anymore)

Inuyasha starts to growl at what Kouga just said. "Come back you mange wolf and fight!"

"Sit!"

He hits the ground again. Making an even bigger crater. "Can you stop doing that!"

Kagome and Inuyasha continued fighting while the others watched. "Inuyasha should know by now not to mess with Kagome," said Shippo. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo leave so they can workout their problems alone.

"Why can't you and Kouga get along? The rest of us can why can you?"

"Feh."

She sighs and starts to stare at him. Think to her self about stuff. (I don't want to say what she is thinking right now or it will ruin the surprise) He notices this. Sweat drop. "What?"

She comes back to reality. "Nothing. Oh, almost forgot. Inuyasha."

"..."

"I need to go back home to..." He interrupted her.

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish. I was saying..."

He interrupted her again. "I know what you were going to say. You were going to ask if you could go back to your world and those stupid tests. Weren't you?"

Sweat drop. "Maybe." He glared at her saying to tell the truth. "O.K. I was. So can I?"

"No."

"Why? We finished collecting the jewel shards so what's the problem?"

"Well...um..."He couldn't think of anything.

Sigh. "I'm just going back for a while. School is about to start, I need to get my schedule, and my locker.

"I don't get why you want to back to those test of yours."

"Well I do. So can you take me back so we can come back faster?"(Did I forget to mention that it was the next day and it was still morning? Ooops. )

He thought for a moment. "Fine, but just for a few hours. K?"

"Fine." She said sweetly. Kagome went back into the hut to grab her backpack. She said bye to everyone and left after a few questions about why there were leaving.

* * *

It was 10 when they arrived. The first thing that happened when they entered the shrine was Souta tackling his favorite hero, Inuyasha. "Hey squirt, how are you doing?"

"Fine" Souta said with a smile on his face. "So how long are you staying this time?"

"Just a few hours." Said Kagome as she was walking towards the stairs.

"Come on Inuyasha. I just got this new race car game you just have to play." Souta dragged him into the living room to play while Kagome going to take a bath.

Half an hour later she finishes. She gets dresses in a baby blue skirt (the same length as her school uniform) and a pink blouse that said 'perfect angle' with a halo over it.

She went down stairs to talk to Inuyasha but couldn't find him. "Inuyasha, where are you?"

She then heard a thump. "Over here"

She went to where the voice came from to find Inuyasha trying to skate. He had a red helmet and matching padding to go with the helmet. He fell again and stood back up and continued trying. Kagome laughed every time he fell.

"QUIT LAUGHING! It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Sorry, but it's really funny and it's real easy" she said trying to contain her laughter.

She was about to leave when she remembered that she needed to ask him something. "Inuyasha..."

He looks up at her and tries to get up. "What?"

"Do you want to come with us to school?"

He thought for a moment until he fell again. "Sure as long as I don't have to wear theses anymore."

"O.K. My mom's going to be here in a few minutes."

When Mrs. Higurashi came and saw Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. So are we leaving now?"

Mrs. Higurashi had a puzzled look on her face. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah mom. So lets go."

She was headed for the door until her mother stopped her. "What one minute. Inuyasha, you can't come with us."

"Why" asked Kagome.

"Look at Inuyasha's clothing."

They all looked at him. He had on his red hario(I think I spelled that wrong. Oooooops)

* * *

I'm getting better at writing this story longer. Hoped you enjoyed it. Plz review. 


End file.
